Shadowed Song Of An Angel
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: Magnus Bane had experienced pure boredome more than a few times and one thing he had taken to doing in order to elavate it was to pose as a high schooler and wreak havoc on the poor classmate he got stuck with but whenever he did so there was alway one rule: Once it was over disappear, however, that rule went out the window when he ran into the one and only Kurt Hummel in New York
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When you associate anything with New York it is usually the extraordinary buildings that pierced the sky or the congested sidewalks with people desperate to shop in famous stores where celebrities dwell, however, the only thing Magnus Bane associated with this incredible city was home and that was all thanks to one person.

Alec Lightwood, even after their engagement, was still a wonderful enigma to him, a beautiful mystery for him to solve. Magnus had lived for over 400 years and had been with many people over that time span but no one had ever made him feel the way Alec did, likewise all of his other more long term lovers were like him nomadic.

Even though he'd lived in New York for over half a century as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he'd always expected to move on after a century or two and being a portal-making warlock location didn't really matter, but since Alec came into the picture he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

And that's how he found himself wondering down the streets of Brooklyn on a Friday, drink in hand, nowhere to be, just drinking in the atmosphere of the city. Alec had gone to visit his sister and Clary for the day and would not be back until tomorrow morning, he was invited of course but he though the Lightwood siblings could to with sometime to themselves and he knew that their favourite topic to talk about was him.

"Well look who it is, Mike Chang" standing there in the streets of New York was the one and only Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

In an instant he slipped into a role he hadn't used in years, Mike Chang, "Kurt, it's great to see you again"

The two met in a tight embrace and Magnus was thankful that he wasn't wearing one of his more flamboyant outfits, something that Mike Chang certainly wouldn't wear.

"How have you been? None of us has seen you since graduation" Kurt asked, curious as to why none of the new directions had seen Mike for 4 long years.

"I've been good, busy, but good" Magnus said in return.

"Great, so what brings you to New York?" Kurt asked as they walked down the street.

Magnus falter for a second before remembering that the New Directions, including Kurt, were under the impression that he was attending dance school in Chicago.

"A break, school's been stressful" Magnus lied.

"Well, in honour of de-stressing, you should come with me to lunch" Kurt proposed.

"No, I couldn't, I-" Magnus quickly denied but Kurt cut him off.

"Come on I know this great diner not far from here" Kurt said, convincingly.

Magnus sighed before saying "fine, but you're paying"

"Done" Kurt agreed.

Kurt then lead him down the street of Brooklyn and with every step he was getting closer to Magnus' apartment and all he could do is hope that this café wasn't one he frequented regularly or things could get awkward.

Thankful Kurt didn't chose a place he'd been to before instead he chose a small place called 'Spotlight Diner' which, if he remembered correctly, had singing and dancing waiters.

"So how have you been?" Magnus asked, trying to take attention off himself.

"Great, got cast in my first Broadway production a couple of months ago, it's starting as soon as a leave NYADA" Kurt explained enthusiastically, and Magnus found himself glad that Kurt was achieving his dreams.

"That's wonderful, I'm really happy for you" Magnus said, genuinely.

"So, what about you? What have you been up to?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Me?" Magnus wavered before replying uneasily with "nothing interesting really"

"Liar, there must be something" Kurt persisted and Magnus searched his brain for something to say.

"Well I got into a big Dance Company in Chicago" Magnus finally settled on, hoping Kurt didn't dig too far into it.

"And you're personal life? Any girlfriends I need to threaten?" Kurt enquired.

Magnus opened this mouth full prepare to lie and say no but for some reason he could, so instead he let a smile grace this face before say "actually I'm engaged"

"Really, that's wonderful" Kurt said.

"And you? How have you and Blaine been?" Magnus asked diverting the attention from himself, remembering their impromptu engagement.

Instantly a sour look adorned Kurt's face and his smile evolved into a stern frown until he eventually said "me and Blaine broke up"

"Really?" Magnus asked surprised "what happened?"

"Nothing really, we just realized that we weren't that we weren't meant for each other" Magnus could spot a lie when he heard one however, he decided not to push it any further.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that" he said instead.

Despite initially wanting to leave as soon as possible, Magnus found himself talking to Kurt for a good couple of hours until the diner finally closed and they were ushered out by the remaining staff.

"Well, I really enjoyed catching up with you" Kurt said as they stood outside the diner.

"Me too" Magnus said truthfully.

"We should do this again sometime" Kurt proposed.

"Sure" Magnus agreed, though he didn't have any intention to actually do it.

"Goodbye, Mike" Kurt said before walking away.

"bye" Magnus called after him but there goodbye didn't last for long as Magnus found himself catching up with Kurt as they were walking in the same direction.

"Well, hello again" Kurt said when he realized that Magnus was trailing him "your hotel in this direction?"

"Yeah" Magnus lied before talking a few quick paces till him a Kurt were standing shoulder to shoulder.

The two walked to together for about 15 minutes until it was time to part but something stopped that plan.

Just as they were saying their finally goodbyes they heard a loud inhuman screech from behind them a suddenly the atmosphere of the night completely changed.

"W-what was that?" Kurt asked shakily.

"It's probably just some squawking birds" Magnus said but internally and he think was ' _why now of all times?'_

The screech sounded again and Kurt ran, but he didn't run away from the noise, no he ran towards it.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Magnus called out as he ran after him.

"Someone could be in trouble" Kurt reasoned.

"It's nothing" Magnus insisted, but it was too late they had already reached the source of the noise and there on the floor was a dead woman and surrounding them was 5 shax demons.

Kurt froze in place not knowing what to do, not believing what he was seeing but he didn't have time to have that internal debate as the demons lunged at him and Magnus did something he probably shouldn't have, he used his magic.

He pull up a force field to protect both him and Kurt, knowing that he'd have to wipe Kurt's memory when this was all over.

"You're a warlock" Kurt whispered, incredulously, staring as the Blue force field that covered them.

Magnus, and consequently the force field, faltered for a second as he turned to Kurt and whispered "how did you…?"

"Behind you" Kurt screamed as a demon launched at Magnus from behind.

In an instant Magnus turned around put his hand up and blasted the demon with his magic before it burst into gold.

Then, just as another demon lunged at Kurt, Magnus sent off a giant shock wave, killing all the four remaining demons.

Kurt was about to say something, however, he didn't have time to a Magnus graced his arm and pulled him through a portal to his apartment.

"How do you know about warlocks?" Magnus demanded.

thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

this site could definatly do with some more glee/mortal insturments/shadowhunters crossovers :)

please favourite, review and follow

thx again :)


	2. Chapter 2

_First i'd like to apologize for the poor quality of this chapter as i've been very stressed out with exams, however, i will make a big effort to make the next better_

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'll ask you one more time, Kurt, how do you know about warlocks?" Magnus probed.

Kurt, who had been staring at Magnus with a look of disbelieve since they'd portaled to his loft, blinked a couple of times before saying "my boyfriend's a Seelie"

Magnus sighed, in relive or in confusion he wasn't sure, "you certainly know how to pick them, don't you? Trust you to get a downworlder for a boyfriend"

Suddenly there was a million thoughts running through Magnus' head. On one hand Kurt's prior knowledge of the shadow world probably meant that he wouldn't have to wipe his memory but on the other hand he wasn't very enthusiastic about coming clean to the younger man either.

"I don't understand, how are you a warlock?" Kurt whisper, the day's previous event being too hard to comprehend.

Magnus didn't answer Kurt's question in fact he barley even noticed him, instead he paced around the room, glass of whiskey in hand, debating what to do.

Kurt didn't speak for several long minutes as he tried to process the day's events; Mike Chang, a man he thought he knew, a man who he went to school with, had been lying to him the whole time. The more he thought about it the more Kurt wondered was else was a lie.

His age?

 _Most probably, although he could be one of the newer Warlocks_

His name?

 _Maybe_

His parents?

 _Undoubtedly, there would be no way for Mike (was that even his name?) to introduce a demon as his parent._

And what else?

Before Kurt could contemplate the subject anymore Magnus spoke up, ceasing his endless pacing.

"Text your boy and tell him to come here, say it's an emergence, nothing else" Magnus commanded.

Kurt was equally tempted to refute the Warlock and ask where 'here' was but he ending up doing neither as his phone flared to life with a text notification.

The message was from a private number, who he assumed belonged to Mike as the text contained an address for an apartment in Brooklyn.

Kurt then opened up his boyfriend's text feed before forwarding the address saying "now to this address now it's an emergency"

It didn't take long for his boyfriend to get there, as he probably used magic to do so, so in less than 2 hours there was a sharp knock on the door followed by "Kurt, are you in there?"

Within a second Kurt was at the door, opening it, and standing there was the love of his live; Elliott Gilbert

"Kurt, what's going on?" he asked, worried, as he embraced him.

"It's hard to explain, I-" but Kurt was cut off.

"A-Adam?" Magnus questioned.

"Magnus? What's going on?" Elliott asked extremely confused.

"Wait, how do you to know each other? Who's Magnus? And why is he calling you Adam?" Kurt inquired.

"Maybe we should move this to the couch" Magnus suggested leading them.

"Drink?" he asked.

"No" they answered simultaneously.

"Well I'm having one"

"Now, I supposed I have some explaining to do" he continued.

"Yes, you do" Kurt snapped

"Wait I still don't understand, what's going on?" Elliott said.

"First, my name isn't Mike Chang, it's Magnus Bane, I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn and I'm over 4 centuries old" he explained, slightly bragging.

"So you lied, you lied to all of us" Kurt snapped, his voice barely below shouting.

"It's not like that" Magnus disputed.

"Then why did you do it" Kurt shouted.

"I was bored" Magnus let slip.

"You were bored?" Kurt asked, unimpressed "you lied because you were bored?"

"It's not like that" Magnus said.

"Then explain"

"What was I meant to do? Just come out and say 'hi my real names Magnus and I'm an immortal Warlock' that would have gone down perfectly" Magnus shouted back.

"CAN WE ALL JUST CALM DOWN" Elliott shouted from his position on the couch, where he'd been trying to get Kurt's and Magnus' attention since the shouting match began.

Before anything else could be said the front door to the apartment opened and two children came running into the room and straight into Magnus' arms.

"Papa" they screamed.

* * *

well i hope you didn't find that too horrible :)

thank you for reading


End file.
